leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V0.8.21.110
PVP.net - Beta Build v0.21.38 * Fixed a memory leak in the Rune Combiner. * Enhanced the Landing Page. * Added new sounds. * Successfully saving Masteries now has a confirmation message. * Chat rooms should no longer show previous chat when you enter. * Fixed a bug with Saving Page Names in the Rune Book. * Fixed a bug where multiples of the same rune would not stake. * Added more info to the temporary ‘Get Runes’ Page * Fixed a Bug that caused some accounts Rune Books to lock up. * Fixed a Bug with matchmaking * Fixed a couple bugs where the stats on the Rune Page did not display or add correctly. * Fixed a bug where bots entered the game incorrectly. * Improved the look of the Buddy List Window. * Added more details to an error message that displays when you fail to log into Beta. * The mastery should now properly display its name in its Tooltip. League of Legends v0.8.21.110 英雄 * : stun duration upon hitting the ground increased to 1.5 from 1 sec. * Base stats increased to line up closer to other champions (Health, HP per level, HP/MP Regen, Armor per level). * : ** Cast Range increased by 100. ** Width increased to 400-800 from 200-600. * : ** Ability Power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. ** Fixed casting freeze bug (effectively increased range by 200). ** Chill Slow duration increased to 3 from 2 sec. * : ** Removed toggle-off cast animation. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.25 from 0.2. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/100/130 from 80/110/140. ** Break distance increased by 100. * : ** Armor scaling modified to -30<>30 from -20<>20. ** Rebirth Cooldown now only procs after a successful rebirth. * : ** Max HP to consume is now a flat value of 300/550/800. ** Will no longer penetrate abilities like , , . * : AoE increased to 200 from 185. * : ability power ratio reduced to 2.5 from 3. * : attack speed increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 15/25/35/45/55. * : damage to minions/monsters modified to 500/600/700/800/900 from 800. * Base Health increased by 36, and Health per level increased by 6. * Updated recommended item list. * : ** Added Magic Resist equal to the bonus armor. ** Damage return increased to 24/30/36/42/48 from 16/20/24/28/32. * : ** Detonation distance lowered with minions, detonation distance increased with champions. ** Can now be toggled off. ** Is now instant cast. ** Acceleration increased to 0.25 from 0.2. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 85/105/125/145/160. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. ** Mana cost reduced to 100/150/200 from 150/200/250. * : Fixed a bug which caused it to be removed with Guardian Angel. * : bonus damage increased to 25/35/45/55/65 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : No longer affects allied minions. * : slow reduced to 30/40/50% from 40/50/60%. * : You can no longer cast this without sufficient mana. * : ** Cooldown modified to 30/26/22/18/14 from 30/30/30/30/30. ** Attack speed per stack increased to 8% from 7%. * RENAMED to . 物品 * : cost reduced to 435 from 460. * : ** Bonus damage based on max life now. ** Combine cost increased to 600 from 400. * : gold per 10 sec reduced to 1 from 2. * : combine cost reduced to 115 from 130 (total cost 475). * : ability power bonus cap reduced to 70 from 80. * : fixed tooltip. * : cost reduced to 475 from 490. * : damage increased to 42 from 40. Summoners * : stealth detection duration increased to 30 from 15, increased total timer to 30 from 15 second bonus. * : cooldown reduced to 240 from 270 sec. * : ** Cooldown increased to 330 from 300 sec. ** Cast range reduced by 100. * : cooldown reduced to 270 from 300 sec. * : damage reduced to 420 +35 x level from 575 +25 x level (1060 total down to 1050). Turrets/Inhibitors * Turrets: ** Base Armor reduced by 5. ** Armor bonus from a single assisting champion reduced to 20 from 25. ** Base turret damage increased to compensate. ** Turret Degeneration occurs earlier on all turrets. ** Anti-Backdooring: Assisting minion range increased to 1000 from 800. ** HQ Turrets: *** Gave them each 8 Health Regen per sec (Chaos used to have 5). *** Health reduced to 5500 from 6000. * Inhibitors: ** Health reduced to 4500 from 5000. ** Respawn time reduced to 5 from 6 minutes. Jungle/Rune Monsters * Rune Buff durations increased to 2 ½ minutes from 2 minutes. * : ** Slow percent changed to 50-130 AP buff. ** DoT damage modified to 15-55 per second for 3 seconds from 20-50 per second for 4 seconds. * : ** Cooldown reduction reduced to 25% from 35%. ** Mana regen reduced to 1.5% from 2%. * : ** AoE DoT reduced to 15 a second over 4 from 20 a second over 5 seconds. ** Base damage increased to 175 from 140. ** Level 1 hp increased to 3000 from 2450. ** Max HP scales by 220 instead of 200 per player level, leading to a max HP of 6740 instead of 5850. ** Global gold increased to 125 from 100. ** Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. * / : ** Made Lizard attack stats nearly identical to Golem (slightly faster attack, slightly less damage). ** Base HP raised to 1400 from 1200. ** HP per level scaling increased to 175 per level from 125 per level, leading to a max HP of 4200 instead of 3325. ** Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. * : ** Base HP lowered to 7000 from 9000. ** Max HP scales by 240 per player level, leading to a max HP of 11080. ** Nashor buff duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. General * Super Minions: ** HP scaling increased to 150hp from 100hp every 180 game seconds. ** Added a 30% multiplicative MS boost aura with 800 radius that affects both minions and champions. * Fixed some Crash Bugs. * Fixed a bug with Monster Leashing. Category:补丁说明 en:V0.8.21.110